lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvanus Windrunner
Sylvanus Windrunner is the Sentinel Commander of Lothlorian and a member of the influencial Sindar Elf family called the Windrunners. Sylvanus has three siblings in the form of Alleria, Legolas, and Vareesa Windrunner of which Alleria is a leading figure in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, her brother is a steady commander in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and her sister Vareesa is a legendary archer in High Forest. Once extremely close to her family members she is now unable to even see them, as they have all grown to hate what Sylvanus has become in her lust for Kael'Jarno. Sylvanus Windrunner has two children with Kael'Jarno in the form of Lirath, and Sylvos Sunstrider of which both have become a part of the Sunstrider Family after making that choice at the age of forty, and Sylvos has become an achanist in the Lothlorian Magisters, while Lirath has become a member of the Farstriders under the command of his own mother. Sylvanus Windrunner was born on Ulthuan inside the powerful Windrunner Family, and in her early days she was very close to her family. She would also during this time come to love the forest more then anything else in her world She would join her two sisters in joining the Atmer Empire when it defended France during the War of Vengeance against the Dwarves, but her time there would curupt much of what she once was. Sylvanus Windrunner was once a very devout Sindar Elf, but she became overcome with love for the Lothlorian Elf prince Kael'Jarno and this love drove her to abandon her family, and side with the Lothlorian Elves during the Lothlorian civil war. During the conflict she nearly killed her sister Alleria in a fight, and after this any doubt of her loyalty are gone in the eyes of the other Windrunners. Now a devout follower of the Lothlorians she leads the Lothlorian Rangers who are a significant force within the forest that controls the non-Magi wielding women of the kingdom and trains them to gaurd the forest with the skills of an archer. She would join her beloved husband during the Fall of France where the elven forces moved to Marseilles and would hold the line against the endless line of Orcs that attacked the fortress. Following this she returned to Athel Loren and became very close to her son Lirath of whom was now a Farstrider within the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and together they patrolled the forests of Athel Loren and made it safer and safer. History Early History War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance It was during the War of Vengeance that the lives of Vareesa, Alleria, Sylvanus, and Legolas Windrunner along with their entire family would change completely. The sisters would decide that they wanted to see the world and truly understand if there was a place for them outside of the shores of Ulthuan. Following this path they went along with Alleria Windrunner when the call of the Pheonix King went out for all Elves to assist the war effort in France against the aggressive and monsterous Dwarves, and in this way they travelled with their brother Legolas to France in the initial stage of the fighting. As the conflict continued the four siblings began to show a split in what they were interested in with Vareesa, Alleria, and Legolas following the teachings of Maflurion Stormrage and looking for a forest that teemed with the life that the world was made of, while the final sibling in Sylvanus would become enamored by Kael'Jarno Sunstrider of whom had travelled to France in secret with his siblings. Fighting a War On their Own Ice Crown Mountain The reason for their travel their was that Laera Sunstrider only trusted his children with the mission that he required done. Laera wished for them to squire a series of magical items whose power would dramatically increase Laera's power amongst the Sindar Elves. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. This conflict took them from item to item as the sunstrider children would capture one only to find Illidan had taken the next one. This continued until they reached Icecrown where they attempted to take a stone which there father said was the ultimate Magi regeneration tool in exsistence. They fought there way up the mountain through the minions of Illidan towards their goal and when they reached the top the three engaged in a duel with Illidan and were able to defeat him, and then escape with the stone. Returning Home This divide in which forests they all were visiting would have little importance during the war but when the Elves were forced to return to Ulthuan following the attack by the Dark Elves the three siblings found themselves separated for the first time on how to move forward. Vareesa was direhard in her devotion to the high Druid in Furion Stormrage, and because of this she wished to follow whatever command Furion told them to do. This was different then Sylvanus who had become involved in a minor off shoot of the SIndar Elves led by a prince named Laera Sunstrider and she wished to listen to his teachings about the forest. In the center of this debate were Alleria, and Legolas who simply wanted to be a part of the forest as they had always been. Kael'Jarno The most dramatic moment, and the moment that would forever shape the person Sylvanus Windrunner was going to be was the moment she met Kael'Jarno. At the time Sylvanus was walking through Silvermoon city in her montly adress to the King of Lothlorian when she saw Kael'Jarno in a courtyard training in his Magi. She was mesmerized by his raw ability, and she found herself watching him for hours. After hours had passed and she hadn't arrived the young King Kael'Thalas left the palace to find her, and found her staring at his younger brother Kael'Jarno. Sylvanus Windrunner talked with Kael'Thalas for great length about the feelings she was having, and at the end of their conversation the young King pushed her into confronting Kael'Jarno with her feelings. Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War Sylvanus Windrunner was so involved in her love affair with Kael'Jarno that she became out of touch with her family, and even though Alleria Windrunner, and Legolas attempted to tell her of what was happening and what was coming close to happening, she was too obsessed with Kael'Jarno to care. As the opening moves to the Civil War opened up she was patrolling the western outskirts of Athel Loren and dreaming of being back with Kael'Jarno. It was on this patrol that her sister Alleria, and brother Legolas confronted her and begged for her to bring her sentinels to their cause, and assist in taking back the Kingdom. In this moment she was horrified that they were threatening to harm her lover Kael'Jarno, and although she openly agreed with them and promiced to bring her forces to assist in the uprising she was instead planning on telling Kael'Jarno in the belief that she was saving his life. Betrayal 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Kael'Jarno2.jpg|Kael'Jarno Sunstrider - Lover|link=Kael'Jarno Sunstrider Athareil Sunreaver.jpg|Athariel Sunreaver - Best Friend|link=Athariel Sunreaver Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:Lothlorian Elf Category:People of Athel Loren Category:Windrunner Family Category:Farstrider